Known apparatuses have various disadvantages. By way of example, scaling to multiple inputs is possible for the most part only with a high level of outlay. In addition, the accuracy of the capture of a measured variable is frequently limited by the available bit width of an analog-to-digital converter in a microcontroller that is used. Although known dithering, for example, in which the application of a fast overlay signal allows more accurate measurement than the actual bit width of an analog-to-digital converter does, can provide a remedy in this case, this is associated with a high level of additional circuit complexity in the case of known embodiments.
Although the respective additional outlay required is fundamentally feasible from a technical point of view, the apparatuses described here are mass-produced products for which the costs of manufacture play a significant part.